eshemarrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Haldas
"Tis a barren land, with canyons, fogs and mountains. But tis OUR home!" '' ''Over heard Armorand warrior before delivering killing blow to a Naruni 'Aggressive Sales' representative. Haldas is the home to Clan Armorand, a dwaf-like race that happens to resemble short Shemarrians. Solar System Not much is know about the solar system that Haldas is located in as there haven't been many chances to explore it yet. Access to the system is primarily via Rift portals on Haldas, which 99% are not large enough for starships to pass through. Number of Stars 2 Types of Stars Hal-A: Orange Dwarf Hal-B: Red Dwarf Number of Planets 5; 3 airless terrestrial, 1 habitable terrestrial (Haldas), and Q gas giant. Haladas Planet Haldas is a temperate, inhabitable world somewhere in space/time. Haldas is moist and fog-shrouded, through its twin suns shed enough light to occasionally burn through the fog and keep the atmospheric cycles going. The other predominant feature is the many volcanic mountains and extrusion features, petering away to water-carved canyonlands and deep valleys. Haldas is mineral-rich to the point that most humanoid species would find its waters toxic, without filtration, with dissolved minerals. Psylite is unusually common on Haldas, making the planet a treasure-trove to those who value the psionic-sensitive material. Unfortunately for them, the Armorandites are not willing to share. Air travel, especially combat operations, has proven difficult in Haldas’ thick atmosphere, and outsider attempts to use air power to bring the local resistance to heel have proven disastrous. Tactical strikes are insanely difficult in the close terrain, especially with Armorandite gun - and missile-crews lurking in the canyon walls. Carpet-bombing is even more ineffective against deep-buried Armorandite bunkers and their forceshields. A recent Naruni Enterprises-sponsored mining expedition found their air assets cut down in spectacular fashion, with their aerodynes flying into cables slung at various heights between the canyon walls. The cooling effect of the many volcanoes active on the planet offsets the ‘greenhouse’ effect of the great amount of moisture suspended in the dense atmosphere. Unusual/Special Features Haldas has an unusual Axial Tilt Moons 3, small (roughly 200 km in diameter) moons orbit Haldas. Thin Ring The remains of several failed moons create a thin ring in orbit. Atmosphere Dense, but not unbreathable. In many areas of the planet, acid fog precipitated from volcanic activity may pose a problem to many oxygen breathers without proper respiratory protection. Terrain Three terrains; 50% of the planetary surface is covered with moutainous terrain and volcanism/mountain building is still very active on Haldas Notable Mineral Concentrations * Mercury * Tin * Magnesium * Chromium * Fluorine * Diamond * Salt * Titanium * Psylite - The large quantities of Psylite are found on Haldas, making it possibly one of the largest deposits in known space. Hydrosphere Moist; Haldas is given to monsoon seasons and thick, lingering fogs. Biosphere Moderate; Haldas’ native ecology is fairly hardy, given to surviving the thick moisture, high content of poisons like fluorine and chromium, and the effects of microscopic particles of psylite in the environment. The many rivers and deep canyon lakes are home to a large variety of interesting animal species, including the river-romper, the fall-trap spider-squid, and Lorgason’s lionotter. Several colonization attempts have also released alien plant and animal species into the Haldan ecology. Some of these species have become pests, while others have found wholehearted acceptance among the Armorandites, even where those that brought those species did not. Inhabitants Can be considered a COLONY-stage world, with the predominant sentients being the Armorandites. Population 120,000 Armorandites, and perhaps a handful of survivors of previous invasion attempts living ferally in the wilds. The psionc Armorandites regard the mopping up of the various invasions to be great sport. Technology Can be considered Megadamage Age among the Armorandites, with survivors of invasions ranging from what little space age technology to near stone age technology as their advanced technology fails. Economy Can be considered to be Self-Sufficient Industrial Wealth Can be considered Average. Potentially much higher if the Armorandites were to export and sell the Psylite to others other than the Shemarrian Star Nation. Government Matriarchy Law Level Minimal; the Armorandites are united against outside oppression, with little thought given to individual greed. There’s also a strong hint that the high level of psionics amongst the population makes connivery and criminal behavior hard to hide. Popularity Fanatical; the Armorandites stick by their government because it is the survival of their people. Stability Rock solid; the Armorandites are a people of steady habits and close societal ties. Category:Advanced Cultural Notes Category:Clan Armorand Category:Planet Category:Haldas Category:Fringe Tribes Category:Psylite Category:Enclave